Proteger
by Sakuyachan16
Summary: Es bueno aceptar ayuda Craig, la ofrecen por que les importas. Damien X Craig


Mundo! me escape de estudios para subir este fic que acabo de hacer :3333

Un Damien x Craig que es una de mis parejas Crack favoritas, nunca crei subir un fic de ellos (fantaseaba en secreto), pero el fic que me dedido Mely me inspiro :3 Gracias, TE ADORO!

Ahora si, a con el fic.

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

* * *

**Proteger**

- ¡Gah! ¡Craig, eres un idiota!- le gritaba el rubio tembloroso a su amigo mientras este solo ponia cara de enfado.

- Nada paso Tweek, no sé por qué haces tanto escándalo- le contesto Tucker, con el seño fruncido.

Se hallaban en la parte trasera de la escuela.

Todo el Team Craig estaba presente, pero con una compañía mas.

Damien Thor.

- Ese no es el punto ¡ngn! pudo haberte pasado algo- le volvio a gritar el rubio.

Craig bufo con fastidio.

Siempre lo mismo...

Craig se metía en líos con tipos mayores, estos eran mas, siempre lo acorralaban y para milagro, Craig SIEMPRE ganaba.

Pero como dijo Tweek... ESE NMO ERA EL PUNTO.

Se puso comprobar esa misma tarde.

Craig volvio a insultar a los descerebrados del equipo de futbol (entiéndase que solo los mayores) y estos quisieron darle una buena paliza.

A Craig le daba igual, siempre les ganaba, pero esta vez fue diferente, esos tipos no se vinieron solos, trajeron material (de seguro robado) del equipo de baseball.

Craig sin nada para protegerse.

Por poco y le ganan, para su buena suerte, Stanley Marsh advirtio a su Team del encuentro que iban a tener sus compañeros con Tucker y estos, temiendo por el bienestar de su amigo, recurrieron a la unica persona que acabaria con eso rapido.

Damien y sus poderes.

Y asi llegamos a esa situacion...

Damien llego a tiempo y ahuyento a los idiotas, que tal parece, ganarian.

El anticristo no tuvo mucho problemas con hacer ese favor, despues de todo, no permitiria que nada malo le pasase a Craig.

...

- Yo puedo cuidarme solo!- asi decidio terminar la conversación Craig, alejandose de ese lugar, a pasos molestos.

Los demas solo se quedaron ahi, en silencio.

Un suspiro fastidiado de Tweek fue lo que rompio el ambiente de "calma".

- Que terco- se quejo Token, siguiendole la expresion a Tweek.

Damien solo se mantenia quieto, viendo por donde se habia ido el pelinegro que anteriormente salvo de un apuro.

-o-o-o-o-

Esa misma noche, toda la población estudiantil masculina del salón de Garrison se hallaba en casa de Token Black.

El afroamericano habia preparado una reunion para celebrar su cumpleaños.

- Toma- le extendió Cartman, una caja algo grande y se sentía algo pesada.

Token la tomo un poco dudoso.

Era el momento de abrirse los regalos y era turno de Cartman de entregar el suyo.

Al abrirlo, los ojos de Black brillaron.

- Un bajo...- hablo en susurro, sin salir de su asombro.

Cartman sonrio con orgullo y asintio.

Aquel instrumento era nuevo, tenía muchas funciones y recientemente habia salido al mercado y ahora el afroamericano lo tenía en sus manos.

A Token nunca le gusto derrochar dinero, por eso se conformaba con su antiguo bajo, pero no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa al sentir el instrumento en sus manos.

- Se que me arrepentiré de esto... pero, te debo más de una- dijo Token, viéndolo de reojo con algo de desconfianza.

Cartman ensancho su sonrisa.

- Lo sé- su sonrisa orgullosa se volvió macabra.

Stanley, Kyle, Kenny y Butters temblaron ante eso.

Cartman junto con los miles de contactos que puede otorgarle el hijo de la familia Black... era de temer.

...

Craig se hallaba algo apartado de la gente, debido a que muchos le reprocharon su comportamiento anterior.

¡No necesitaba que le dijeran nada! ¡Que se queden en sus propios asuntos y lo dejen tranquilo!

Miro de reojo a toda la gente, entre ellos a Tweek, quien al chocar miradas con Craig su expresión de nervios se volvió a una de... adivinen, reproche.

El pelinegro fruncio mas el seño ante eso y sin decir mas, subio las escaleras de la mansion Black, sin esperar autorización, bueno, ni que la necesitara.

No queria ver a Tweek ni a nadie, solo lo fastidiaban con lo mismo.

"_Debes tener mas cuidado"._

"_Puede ser peligroso"._

Idiotas.

Llego a la habitación de Token y cerro la puerta detrás de si.

Miro la habitación y se exraño de que las luces estuvieran prendidas.

Hasta que escucho la puerta del baño privado de su amigo abrirse.

Volteo a ver con cierta desconfianza, para hallarse con la persona que menos espero.

Damien salia del baño solo vistiendo sus jeans negros t con una toalla rodeando su cuello, con la cual secaba la parte baja de su oscuro cabello.

En eso se percato que no estaba solo...

Se quedo unos segundos mirando a Craig y este a el, sin decir nada.

La expresion de Craig era de duda, ¿Por que el anticristo estaba semidesnudo en el baño de su amigo?, sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando recordo lo ue paso hace unos minutos.

Pip le había jugado una inofensiva broma a Damien, terminado esté empapado de soda y Pip casi calcinado, por suerte logro escaparse y esconderse por ahí hasta que Token se llevo a Damien al segundo piso.

Eso explica todo.

- Craig...- saludo el anticristo viendo de arriba abajo al más pequeño de los dos.

Craig asintió en respuesta aun si borrar su mal humor.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Aun estas frustrado porque te cuentan tu verdad?- se burlo Damien.

Craig lo miro con ira.

- Cállate- dijo tajante.

- Deberías hacerles caso y preocuparte por tu bienestar, en una de estas puedes resultar lastimado- Damien se acercaba a la cama de la habitacion y Craig lo siguio, listo para gritarle- y ellos no estaran siempre para protegerte- le devolvio la mirada, parándose cerca de lo que parecia ser un escritorio, cerca de él se hallaban libros, el interruptor de luz y la cama matrimonial (mientras más espacio, mas cómodo).

Ante lo último dicho Craig se acerco a Damien, tratando de intimidarlo, lo cual no sirvió e intento encestarle un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

El anticristo lo esquivo con facilidad.

- ¡Te he dicho que te calles! ¡Yo no necesito que me protejan! ¡Puedo cuidarme solo!- le grito el de ojos negros, viendolo con odio.

Sus gritos alcanzaba solo la habitacion, ya que la sala estaba repleta de musica.

Damien agudizo la mirada ante eso.

Se quedaron unos minutos asi, hasta que el de ojos rojos decidio hablar.

- Me debes dinero...- dijo sin mas, como cambiando de tema.

Tucker abrio sus ojos, sorprendido, ¿A que venia eso?

- ¿Que...?- fue interrumpido.

- Todo el problema que ocurrio en la parte trasera de la escuela, los daños, yo los page- le afirmo Damien- no tengo problemas con hacerlo, mi padre es el diablo y hoy es el cumpleaños de Token, quise hacer algo bueno como regalo y le dije que yo pagaria. Me debes dinero- explico y volvio a repetir lo basico.

Craig lo miro con sorpresa y luego solo bajo la mirada.

- No tenias que hacerlo...- suspiro- te pagare ¿sí?, pediré un trabajo a Tweek en la cafeteria de sus padres, solo espera...

Damien sonrió malévolo ante eso, lo cual volvió a sorprender a Craig.

- No es necesario tanto tiempo- la sonrisa de Damien no se borraba, eso ponía de nervios a Tucker.

Damien se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de Craig y lo miro a los ojos, apagando las luces en el proceso.

- ¿Por qué apagaste?- pregunto Craig, algo desconfiado.

- Puedes pagarme ahora... con tu cuerpo.

Y sin más, agarro a Craig de la muñeca, aventándolo a la cama y colocándose encima.

Craig no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando se vio aprisionado de las muñecas.

- ¿Que estás haciendo?- se escandalizo, tratando de liberarse del agarre, pero Damien era más fuerte que él.

- Dijiste que me pagarias ¿no?- el anticristo se acerco lentamente a su cuello, sonrojando a Craig.

- Pero no asi!-volvio a gritar, estremeciendose con el toque de los finos labios de Damien con su cuello de porcelana.

- Entonces... libérate-le propuso Damien con un tono burlón.

Craig abrió los ojos, aterrado.

¿Liberarse? apenas si podia moverse.

... hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Y dejo de forcejear. Esto atrajo la atención del de ojos rojos, el cual lo miro de reojo.

- Tú no quieres hacer esto...- susurro Craig, aun sin quitar su expresión asustada, aunque ya más calmada.

Damien se alejo de su cuello, aun sin soltar sus muñecas y lo miro atentamente.

- Esto es... una maldita lección- dijo avergonzado el de chullo, desviando la mirada.

- Te sometí con demasiada facilidad- explico el anticristo con calma- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no fuera yo? ¿Si hubiera sido algún desgraciado con verdaderas intenciones de lastimarte?- esta vez la expresión de Damien era de preocupación con ... reproche.

Lo cual le pareció irónico a Craig.

- No decimos que no puedas valerte por ti mismo, TODOS pueden- continuo hablando- pero es bueno aceptar ayuda Craig, la ofrecen por que les importas.

Craig regreso su vista al chico encima de él.

- ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Tweek te lo pidió?- le cuestiono el pelinegro más bajo.

Damien negó con la cabeza.

- No y aunque me lo hubiera pedido, no sería necesario, lo hubiera hecho de todos modos- le dijo, acercándose lentamente al rostro de Craig- porque me importas- y sin previo aviso, unió sus labios.

Craig al momento se tenso y trato de soltarse, pero Damien aun lo tenia bien sujeto, después de un intento fallido de forcejeo, correspondió.

- Craig ¡ngn! estas a... qui- Tweek detuvo sus palabras al abrir la puerta y ver la escena que tenía enfrente.

La luces apagadas, Damien semidesnudo encima de un Craig, el cual era agarrado de las muñecas y sin posibilidades de escapar... besándose...

De las miles de explicaciones, Tweek (milagrosamente) hizo caso a la más realista.

Sin esperar más, le encesto el puñete de su vida a la persona que sometía a su amigo, lanzándolo lejos de la cama.

- Craig! ¿Estás bien? ¡Gah!- después de esa pregunta, paso a mirar al anticristo con odio y fuego en los ojos.

Damien lo miro y sintió que se tensaba un poco.

¿Qué? Él era el anticristo, no lo iba a venir a intimidar un chico paranoico, fanático del café y que practico siete años de boxeo... ¿A quién mierda engañaba? Estaba ALGO intimidado.

- Tweek, tranquilo, no paso nada malo- le explico con calma Craig.

- ¿Estas seguro?- volvio a preguntar, esta vez mirando a Craig con duda.

Este asintio.

- ¿Nos podrías dejar a solas?- esta vez pregunto Craig.

El rubio al inicio dudo, pero después de unos segundos, asintió.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero de la nada, lo detuvieron de la manga, volvió a mirar dudoso a Craig.

- Y... gracias por querer ayudarme- le dijo Craig, con una pequeña sonrisa, aquellas que dedicaba pocas veces.

Tweek lo miro sorprendido y luego, solo sonrio asintiendo con la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación, realmente feliz.

Despues de escucharse la puerta cerrarse, Craig miro de reojo a Damien, mientras este trataba de ver si tenia todos los dientes en su lugar, juraba que Tweek le habia roto alguno.

Claro, eso, hasta que noto la mirada oscura de Craig en el y volteo a mirarlo.

- ... ese beso...

- Cuando tus amigos vinieron a pedirme que vaya ayudarte, no espere ni un segundo para hacerlo, senti tanta rabia de que pudiera pasarte algo- Damien se paro del piso y se sento al borde de la cama- no procuran hacer cosas asi por mi, pero a mi no me molestaria hacerlo por ellos... en especial por ti y Pip... pero no le digas nada, se supone que aun estoy molesto con él por lo de la soda.

Craig le sonrio, ya se hallaba sentado en la cama, no al borde, pero si sentado.

- Yo se que muchos se arriesgarían por ti, entre ellos Pip y... yo lo haría- Damien volteo a mirarlo ante eso.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto con ojos brillosos.

- Claro...- no borro su sonrisa- ¡Ah! y prometo que te pagare.

- No es necesario, enserio- le sonrio.

- Pero quiero hacerlo- le insistio el pelinegro menor.

Damien solo soltó una risilla ante eso.

- Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo- después de decir aquello se acerco a Craig y volvio a juntar los dos labios palidos y finos.

Y Craig correspondió.

Ambos con una sonrisa.

Ambos sintiéndose protegidos y con la compañía del otro.

- Fin -

* * *

Para los que se han visto "Ouran high School Host club" la escena de la habitacion se les debe hacer conocida :DDDD

Para los que no se han visto ese anime, se los recomiendo (AMO a Haruhi, no es igual que otras huecas chicas de shoujo haren masculino, NO NO NO ella tiene caracter y sin necesidad de ser tsundere, LA ADORO).

Espero que les haya gustado el fic.

Review? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park.

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos :3


End file.
